gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ASW-G-01/G2 Gundam Bael Gryps
* * |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |operators= |known pilots=Mai Sakamoto |armaments=*Beam Weapon *Einherjar Blade x 2 *Einherjar Shield x 2 **Wired Anchor *Electromagnetic Cannon x 2 *Griffin Claw x 2 *Griffin Nail x 4 *Handgun x 2 *Óskmey Longsword x 2 |system features=*Gryphon Mode *Óskmey Scabbard x 2 *Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni System |optional equipment= |affiliation=Thrudheim |universe=Build Divers |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ASW-G-01/G2 Gundam Bael Gryps (aka Gundam Bael Gryps, Bael Gryps, Gryps) is a custom machine created by Mai Sakamoto. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the Bael's design favouring agility and close combat, the Bael Gryps further enhances these qualities while improving the suit's capabilities in ranged combat and providing various alternative weapons as well. The suit's armaments have been diversified by adopting weaponry from the Barbatos and Grimgerde machines to ensure that the Bael Gryps always retains the upper hand. Its primary weapons have been replaced with forearm-mounted swords like the Grimgerde for faster deployment to correspond with Mai's aggressive close combat style, with the others focusing on close- or mid-range combat but try to leave the suit's hands free. The Bael Gryps' trump card is its new transformation mechanism, allowing it to assume a quadruped form known as Gryphon Mode. The suit's Gryphon Mode retains its original aerial agility, allowing for hover and flight capabilities, but drastically improves its ground speed while reducing the unit's profile, making it harder to hit. While in Gryphon Mode the Gryps loses access to most of its weapons, aside from the electromagnetic cannons, claws and nails, with a large bird-like headpiece covering the Gryps' head. To compensate for the lack in weapons, a beam weapon is built into the covering headpiece, able to devastate targets from further away. Unlike the rest of the Thrudheim's lead machines, the Gryps Gundam's special move takes the form of a enhanced-performance mode dubbed the "Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni System". While active the Bael Gryps benefits from an extremely powerful increase in power, mobility and other auxiliary system functions, but required considerable practice to be fully harnessed without the suit running out of control. Armaments ;*Beam Weapon :The Gryps' only beam weapon and longest reaching armament, the beam weapon is similar to that of the Hashmal, but has reduced output due to the suit's smaller size. ;*Einherjar Blade :The Einherjar Blade are the Bael Gryps' primary melee weapons, being able to be hand-held or mounted from the shield to leave the suit's hands free. A later modification allowed the blades to be connected at the hilts to form a sword-staff for greater versatility. ;*Einherjar Shield :Each forearm has a shield mounted on it to enhanced the Gryps' defences, like the Grimgerde they are used to hold the suit's main close combat weapons. :;*Wired Anchor ::Inside each shield is a single grappling anchor that can be used for mobility or ensnaring targets. Mai usually uses them to grapple enemies and close in at high speed. ;*Electromagnetic Cannon :The electromagnetic cannons are identical to those of the Bael, usually used when the suit is locked in close combat. ;*Griffin Claw :Inspired by the Barbatos Lupus Rex's nails, the Bael Gryps' Griffin Claws are smaller close combat cutting weapons typically used as a last resort. Due to their smaller size than the original Rex Nails the Gryps can still wield its other weapons with the same level of finesse. ;*Griffin Nail :The suit's feet are fitted with two large bladed sections for slashing attacks and increasing traction, Mai is particularly fond of using them for unorthodox attacks, especially as her opening move. ;*Handgun :The only handheld firearms used by the suit are a pair of handguns stored on the waist, often used for close-to-mid range fire and suppressing enemy movement. ;*Óskmey Longsword :The Bael Gryps carries a pair of longswords in specialised moving scabbards on its back, using them when the Einherjar Blades are either lost or not powerful enough. System Features ;*Gryphon Mode :A quadruped mode that allows the Bael Gryps to move faster on the ground but restricts access to the suit's handguns and swords. To compensate, the suit can use the back-mounted beam weapon as its ranged armament. As the suit can retain the use of its wings in both forms it can easily fly around the battlefield in Gryphon Mode. ;*Óskmey Scabbard :The longswords on the Gryps' back are carried in movable scabbards, attached via small sub-arms to allow them to be drawn or holstered quickly. ;*Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni System :Initially the Bael Gryps was without any kind of special move for a substantial period of time, at times making it difficult for the suit to keep up with other units that could rely on this ace up their sleeve. However, after some initially cryptic advice and teaching from Shīzi on the subject of meditation, Mai managed to unlock the suit's special move. When active, the Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni drastically increases the suit's performance but at the risk of running out of control for the unprepared. Upon activation the Gryps' wings open further to channel the excess energy being generated into mobility, becoming visible as a burst of white light. Additionally, while less obvious, the Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni also improves the suit's sensory abilities. Though this is less frequently used to enhance the Gryps' ranged weapons, it has been used multiple times to identify structural weak points in an enemy's machine and exploit them with a devastating melee attack. Notes & Trivia *Pravṛttivijñānāni refers to the six common consciousnesses (seeing, hearing, smell, taste, touch and ideation), and refers more to bodily senses rather than the mind (like in the seventh and eights consciousnesses: Manasvijnana and Alaya-vijnana). :*While the original Alaya-vijnana functioned as an enhanced control/sensory input system, the Pravṛtti-Vijñānāni servers as a counterpart in enhancing the actual performance of the machine.